Destins communs
by jess1981
Summary: Cette année, nos trois amis se retrouvent dans l'hostile maison Serpentard, pour leur plus grand malheur. Entourée de toute part par ses ennemis, Hermione est loin d'être rassurée. Drago voit là une occasion à ne pas laisser passer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Altercation

28 août.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque la jeune fille s'éveilla d'un profond sommeil. Encore à moitié endormie, Hermione s'extirpa de son lit et alla se doucher tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements forts de cet été : Harry avait quitté la maison de sa tante pour aller vivre chez les Weasley et le professeur Macgonagall avait été officiellement nommée directrice de Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie.

Mais l'événement le plus marquant avait été la réapparition de Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi depuis 6 ans.

- Non mais, comment ose-t-il encore se montrer après ce qu'il a fait ? Mieux, comment a-t-il fait pour réintégrer le collège ? Si ça aurait été moi qui avait causé la mort du professeur Dumbledore, on m'aurait jetée à Azkaban !

Elle sortit en trombe de la douche, indignée, et enfila un jeans et un tee-shirt avant d'aller rejoindre ses parents pour le petit-déjeuner tout en se demandant pourquoi elle se gâchait la vie à penser sans cesse à Malefoy.

L'été touchait à sa fin. Bientôt, elle retrouverait enfin ses amis de toujours. Cette simple pensée la remplissait de bonheur, même si d'un autre coté l'idée que Malefoy serait là lui nouait l'estomac.

Le jour de la rentrée des classes était enfin arrivé.

Hermione, toute heureuse, retrouva Harry et les Weasley sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare. Mais le bonheur de leurs retrouvailles fut bref. En effet, Drago Malefoy et un de ses amis Serpentards arrivaient derrière eux.

- Tiens, tiens ! Weasmoche, bébé Potter et la sang-de-bourbe ! Vous allez encore lécher les bottes de cette vielle folle de Macgonagall cette année ?

- Mais non, voyons Drago ! Tu sais bien qu'ils préfèrent traîner avec ce gros bouffon de Hagrid !

- Ca suffit Malefoy ! éclata Harry. Là tu vas trop loin !

- Oh ! Boubou ! Bébé Potter va pleurer ? se moqua encore Malefoy.

- Ferme ton clapet, la fouine, répliqua Ron. Sinon je te jure que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione les attrapa par le bras lui et Harry :

- Vous êtes débiles ou quoi ! C'est exactement ce qu'il veut ! Il vous provoque pour que vous vous attaquiez à lui, et ensuite c'est vous qui payerez les pots cassés !

- Mais Hermione… voulu se défendre Harry.

- Ah non ! Pas de mais ! Venez et ignorez-le donc, ça lui fera les pieds !

Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans le train, trouvèrent un compartiment libre et entreprirent de se raconter leurs vacances respectives durant le trajet.

Harry et Ron expliquèrent à leur amie à quel point ils s'étaient amusés dans la famille du rouquin. Hermione, quant à elle, n'osa pas leur avouer qu'elle avait passé des vacances d'un ennui mortel sans eux. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, elle ne voulait surtout pas gâcher leur bonheur. Elle finit donc par changer de sujet et ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres tandis que le Poudlard Express filait droit devant. Ils seraient bientôt de retour au collège, mais la disparition tragique du professeur Dumbledore et tout ce que cela allait entraîner leur laissait comme un arrière-goût d'amertume.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise nouvelle pour les Gryffondors

La fin du trajet se passa sans encombre et les élèvent arrivèrent à Poudlard en début de soirée, se dépêchant d'aller s'asseoir à leur table de la grande salle en vue de participer au repas de bienvenue.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passent, et, enfin, le professeur Macgonagall arriva et prit la parole :

- Chers élèves, tout d'abord, soyez les bienvenus, cette année encore, à Poudlard. Vu avez certainement du remarquer l'absence des élèves de première année. La raison en est simple : il n'y aura pas de première année à cause de l'atmosphère de danger qui règne dans cette école depuis les évènements de l'an dernier.

De plus ces mêmes évènements sont responsables d'innombrables dégâts dans la tour Gryffondor la rendant totalement inhabitable.

A ces mots, les voix des élèves de ladite maison s'élevèrent alors à l'unisson semblables à un cri d'agonie.

- Silence ! cria la directrice

Le calme revint et elle put continuer.

- Les élèvent de Gryffondor seront réinstallés dans les 3 autres maisons le temps des réparations. Sur ce, je vais m'absenter une heure et quand je reviendrai, je remettrai à chacun d'entre vous un pli l'informant de sa nouvelle affectation.

Et elle quitta la grande salle pendant que, sur les quatre tables, apparaissaient comme par enchantement toutes sortes de mets somptueux.

- Vous croyez qu'on va aller dans quelle maison ? demanda Ron avant d'enfourner un grand morceau de poulet.

- Je vous parie que je vais finir à Serpentard, répliqua Harry. Et il y de fortes chances pour que Ron y soit aussi.

- Cha ch'est vrai ! opina Ron la bouche pleine.

- Et pourquoi ça, s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda Hermione abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Réfléchis Hermione, dit Ron qui venait enfin d'avaler sa fournée. On est des Sangs Purs !

- Et alors ? A Serdaigle et à Pouffesouffle aussi il y a des Sangs Purs !

- Oui c'est vrai, reprit Harry, mais le professeur Macgonagall ne va pas pouvoir y caser tout Gryffondor ! Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un aille à Serpentard !

- Oui tu as sans doute raison. En tout cas, moi je suis une enfant de moldus, donc, aucun risque que je finisse chez les vipères !

- Y en a qui ont de la chance, marmonna Ron en continuant de s'empiffrer.

Et le repas continua dans une ambiance tendue à l'extrême.

Une heure plus tard, la directrice revint et chaque Gryffondor se vit remettre une enveloppe à son nom.

Le moment tant redouté était arrivé et tous les élèves de la maison rouge et or entreprirent, non sans crainte, d'ouvrir leur pli respectif.

- Serpentard, dirent en chœur Harry et Ron en direction de leur amie.

Mais Hermione ne les entendait plus, son visage était devenu cramoisi et, sans crier gare, elle se leva d'un bond sous les regards interrogateurs de ses condisciples.

- Non ! Professeur, je ne veux pas ! Je n'irai pas ! Pas là !

Elle avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots d'un ton suppliant. Mais le professeur Macgonagall n'y prêta pas attention :

- Allons, miss Granger, vous vous en sortirez très bien, vous verrez. A présent, veuillez vous rasseoir.

Hermione obéit, non sans mal, et plongea son visage dans ses mains avant de se mettre à sangloter.

Harry attrapa la lettre de son amie et vit alors le mot fatidique inscrit en lettres vert et argent. Ron, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami brisa le silence en premier :

- T'en fais pas Hermy, si jamais ils osent te toucher, je les tue !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu passer par la tête de Macgonagall ! Elle est devenue folle ou quoi ? répliqua Harry outragé.

- Je m'en fous ! cria Hermione. Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Et la jeune fille s'enfuit en courant, espérant ainsi échapper à l'injustice qui venait de s'abattre sur elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Une proposition inattendue

Elle courut hors du château et s'arrêta à bout de souffle au pied d'un immense chêne.

Elle s'était assise et essuyait tout juste ses larmes quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle :

- Ca doit être Ron et Harry qui veulent me réconforter, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'essuya à nouveau le visage et se leva.

Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Harry, ni Ron, mais bien ce satané Malefoy qui venait à sa rencontre.

- Alors Granger, il paraît que tu vas séjourner chez nous ! J'espère pour toi que tu es prête à souffrir !

- Dégage Malefoy ! Si tu es venu pour me dire ça, ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer !

- Non, en fait je suis venu te faire une proposition, répondit le jeune d'un ton calme.

Hermione le regarda fixement, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Une proposition ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Te connaissant, Malefoy, ça doit encore être un de tes tours stupides. Je ne veux même pas en savoir davantage. Fiche le camp !

-Comme tu voudras Granger. Mais tu pourrais vraiment le regretter, surtout qu'une sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard… Ca pourrait se finir dans un bain de sang.

- Laisse tomber, je ne suis pas intéressée.

Très bien mais je doute que Potter et Weasley te seront d'un très grand secours. Enfin, puisque tu ne veux pas tant pis, j'offrirai ma protection à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ta protection ? Tu te moques de moi ? Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi voudrait protéger quelqu'un comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends en retour, dis-moi ?

- Rien en particulier, dit-il en s'approchant. Disons Qu'un peu de douceur de ta part ne me déplairait pas.

Sur ces mots, il la prit par la taille et voulu l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa si violement qu'il en tomba.

- Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! Tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais coucher avec toi pour obtenir ta protection ? Même pas en rêve espèce de sale pervers !

Et elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse, folle de rage.

Elle rentra au château et commença à grimper les marches en direction de la tour Gryffondor puis s'arrêta brusquement :

- Et zut ! J'avais complètement oublié !

Elle fit alors demi-tour et se dirigea vers les cachots. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée devant sa nouvelle demeure qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe pour entrer. Elle frappa le plus fort possible à la porte, mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Elle décida donc de s'asseoir et d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne !

Drago Malefoy descendit à toute allure les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. La colère se lisait sur son visage.

Non mais, pour qui elle se prend ! pensa-t-il. Oser me repousser, moi ! Et bien, si elle croit que j'en ai fini avec elle, elle se trompe royalement !

Il venait d'arriver dans le cul-de-sac qui hébergeait sa maison lorsqu'il la vit assise sur le sol, endormie.

Il s'accroupit devant elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Granger ! Debout !

- Hein, quoi ? Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

- Du calme Granger, tu t'es endormi devant la porte. T'as pas le mot de passe, c'est ça ?

- A ton avis ! Tu crois peut-être que je me suis endormie par terre pour le plaisir !

-Ne sois pas aussi désagréable, tu veux bien. Je te rappelle qu'on va devoir vivre ensemble quelques temps.

- Puisque tu te soucie tant que ça de l'avenir de notre cohabitation, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me donner le mot de passe ?

- Laisse-moi te poser une question d'abord.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi Potter et Weasmoche ne t'ont pas ouvert ? Ils ont le mot de passe, eux.

- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être qu'on les en a empêcher. Avec vous autres Serpentards, je ne m'étonne plus de rien.

- Ouais, en tout cas je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pourrais pas compter sur eux. J'avais raison.

- Oh ! Oui, si tu y tiens, tu avais raison ! Voilà, content ? Bon, tu me le donne ce mot de passe ?

- Non.

- Quoi ? J'ai répondu à ta question ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus Malefoy ?

- Un baiser.

- Hors de question !

- Dans ce cas, nous passerons la nuit tous les deux devant la porte. Réfléchis bien Granger : toute une nuit en ma compagnie !

- Tu me dégoute !

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de la regarder, attendant sa réponse au petit chantage dont il était particulièrement fier.

Hermione serra les poings, s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer, soulagée d'en avoir fini.

- Quoi, c'est tout ! Ca c'est un bisou. Moi je veux un vrai baiser !

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il la saisi par la taille, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago et se serra contre lui.

- Au moins comme ça, il me laissera tranquille un moment, pensa-t-elle. Et puis, Ce n'est pas aussi désagréable que je l'aurais cru. Il embrasse même plutôt bien.

Le jeune homme relâcha son étreinte. Hermione en fit autant.

- Alors, je peux l'avoir ce mot de passe maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus cassant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Un "S'il-te-plaît, Drago", ça ne te tuera pas!

- S'il-te plaît, Drago.

- Acquisitio.

Et aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione entra la première et fila vers le dortoir des filles.

- Dire merci, ça ne te tuera pas non plus!

Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie se coucher et il en fit de même.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une très mauvaise farce

A son réveil, le lendemain matin, Hermione se trouva une mine affreuse. Quoi de plus normal quand on a passé la nuit à rêver d'un baiser échangé avec son pire ennemi.

Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain lorsqu'une voix l'interpella:

- Salut Hermy! Bien dormi?

- Oh! Salut Ginny! Non pas tellement. Je ne savais pas qu'on t'avait mise à Serpentard toi aussi?

- Et bien oui! Tu es partie si vite hier, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire. Mais où es-tu donc allée? Tu avais l'air si bouleversée!

- J'étais dans le parc, sous le grand chêne. Et Malefoy est venu me rejoindre.

- Malefoy! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore celui-là? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère!

- Non, en fait il m'a proposé de me protéger si…si je couchais avec lui.

- Quoi! Non mais, il se prend pour qui? Attends un peu que je l'attrape!

- Laisse tomber, tout va bien! Et puis ce n'est pas fini.

Et elle raconta, un peu gênée, ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Malefoy.

- J'en n'en reviens pas! Et tu l'as laissé faire?

- C'était ça ou passer la nuit devant la porte avec lui! Et puis de toute façon, il embrasse super bien!

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, outrée par ses propres paroles. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit une chose pareille.

- Hermy, dit doucement la rouquine, c'est sûrement la fatigue. On va faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, d'accord?

- D'accord, ça vaut mieux je crois. Tu devrais aller en cours, tu vas être en retard.

- Tu as raison! A plus tard!

Et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Hermione, quant à elle, se décida à se glisser sous la douche.

Une fois propre, elle coupa à contre cœur le jet d'eau et alla chercher sa serviette.

- Tient, j'aurais juré l'avoir déposé là!

Elle eut beau chercher dans toute la salle de bain, la serviette avait disparut.

Hermione enfila vite fait son boxer et son débardeur et saisi la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas.

- C'est pas vrai! Et en prime je n'ai pas ma baguette! Ah, les sales petites pestes, elles vont me le payer!

Et elle décida d'attendre. Quelqu'un finirait bien par s'inquiéter de son absence…

Au bout d'une heure, personne n'était encore venu la secourir. Elle grelotait à présent. Ces tortionnaires avait sûrement dû couper le chauffage, mais elle n'arriva pas à se lever pour vérifier tant elle tremblait. Elle n'arriva même pas à prononcer la moindre parole lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la souleva du sol pour l'emmener devant la cheminée de la salle commune.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits et saisir la tasse fumante qu'on lui tendait.

Elle s'attendait à voir l'un de ses amis en se retournant? Mais non, c'était Malefoy qui était là et qui la fixait de son regard d'acier.

- C'est toi qui m'as sortie de là? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici, à part nous deux?

- Dans ce cas, je suppose que je dois te remercier.

- Te sens surtout pas obligée.

- Merci. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris la peine de faire ça.

- Tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne supporte plus ces garces! Elles me tapent sur les nerfs!

Réchauffée, Hermione se leva et s'approcha si près de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son sauveur et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un bisou cette fois, mais un vrai baiser comme elle n'en avait encore jamais donné.

Drago encercla la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras et répondit passionnément à son baiser.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes dans cette position quand le jeune homme fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de sa partenaire. Elle le repoussa alors gentiment, lui signifiant qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin avec lui.

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Granger! C'est toi qui as commencé, je te signale.

- C'était pour te remercier de m'avoir secourue Malefoy. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses.

- Je ne m'imagine rien. J'ai envie de toi, c'est tout.

- Dit plutôt que tu as envie de tout ce qui porte une jupe. Je connais ta réputation avec les filles figures-toi.

- D'accord, t'as peut-être pas tout à fait tort, mais là c'est différent. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu ne portes pas de jupe en ce moment.

- Là, tu cherche la petite bête. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne coucherai pas avec toi.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu es Drago Malefoy, mon ennemi juré depuis six ans. Tu es celui qui prend un malin plaisir à m'insulter à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente. Tu… Oh, et puis non! Laissons tomber, tu veux bien. Cette conversation ne mène à rien.

Et elle regagna sa chambre pour se changer, laissant là le jeune homme qui la regardait partir sans mot dire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La colère d'Hermione

L'heure de la pause était arrivée lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de sa chambre.

A son grand soulagement, elle constata que Drago n'était plus là et décida de rejoindre Ron, Harry et Ginny dans le parc où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre tous ensemble lors des pauses.

Elle se sentait plutôt bien malgré sa mésaventure et le fait qu'elle doive porter l'uniforme des Serpentards.

A son passage les regards se tournaient vers elle.

Elle avait tant changé en six ans à Poudlard : la petite sauvageonne d'autrefois était devenue une superbe jeune femme.

Ses longues jambes fuselées en faisaient soupirer plus d'un, et ses longs cheveux châtains, à présent lisses, sentaient bon la vanille.

Elle s'approcha sans un mot de son groupe d'amis et s'assit à coté de Ginny.

Le silence commençait à se faire long, si bien que Ron finit par prendre la parole :

- M'enfin Hermy! T'étais où?

A ces mots, le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait le culot de lui demander ça!

- Où j'étais? cria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Et toi Weasley? Et toi aussi Potter! Vous étiez où pendant que j'étais en train de mourir de froid?

- Je… je… je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, balbutia Ron.

- Oh que si ! Tu as très bien compris! J'ai failli mourir ce matin, et aucun d'entre vous n'est venu me secourir! C'est à Drago que je dois d'être encore en vie! Lui, au moins, il était là! Ce n'est pas comme certains!

Elle se rassit et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait parlé aussi vite, et d'une seule traite. Ses amis, quant à eux, la regardais de biais, n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche. Seule Ginny osa adresser la parole à Hermione:

- Hermy, je suis désolée, si j'avais su…

- Ne t'en fais pas, la coupa son amie, Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, mais bien à ces deux abrutis

- Hermy, se défendit Ron, on pensait qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, tu avais besoin d'être un peu seule. C'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas venu te voir.

Hermione se remit alors à crier de plus belle:

- Pour être seule, j'étais seule! Quand je pleurais sous mon arbre et quand je me suis endormie devant la porte de la salle commune parce que je n'ai pas le mot de passe, et encore quand j'ai manqué de mourir dans la seule de bain!

Si Drago n'avait pas été là… C'est lui qui m'a consolée, et qui m'a donné le mot de passe. C'est lui qui m'a sauvée ce matin!

Folle de rage, elle se leva brusquement et s'éloigna du petit groupe, suivie de près par Ginny.

Arrivées à l'abri d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes, elles s'arrêtèrent et la rouquine prit la parole en premier :

- Hermy! Pourquoi tu leur as menti? Malefoy ne t'a pas consolée et pour le mot de passe, ce n'était qu'un ignoble chantage!

- Je sais, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour qu'ils comprennent leur erreur.

- Si tu veux mon avis, le message est bien passé. Un peu trop bien même! Cette fois, Malefoy ne t'embêtera plus? Ils ne tolèreront même pas qu'il te regarde.

- Ginny, je l'ai embrassé.

- Je sais, tu me l'as dit ce matin.

- Non, je l'ai embrassé une deuxième fois.

- Hein! Mais quand ça?

Et Hermione lui raconta alors tout ce qui était arrivé dans la matinée.

- Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi? On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un comme ça, juste pour le remercier!

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. Je devais encore être sous le choc.

- Hermione, ne m'en veux pas, mais il faut que je te pose une question.

- Vas-y.

- Es-tu amoureuse de Malefoy?

- Quoi! Moi, amoureuse de cette sale fouine, ce serpent venimeux, ce pervers! Jamais de la vie!

- Tant mieux! Tu me rassure! Oublions cette histoire et allons rejoindre les garçons. Tu ne peux pas leur faire la tête éternellement, et en plus, tu t'es plutôt bien vengée!

- Tu as raison, allons-y.

- On aurait du être là, dit Harry d'une voix honteuse, pardonne-nous Hermione.

- Mais bien sûr que je vous pardonne. Oublions donc tout ça. L'important est que je m'en sois sortie indemne.

- Mouais, grogna Ron, grâce à Malefoy.

- Ronald! gronda sa sœur.

- D'ailleurs, reprit-il, quand on parle du loup.

- Alors, les minus, toujours fourrés ensemble.

- Et toi la fouine, répliqua Ron en se postant face à son rival, tes chiens de garde t'ont abandonné, on dirait. Ca va ? T'as pas trop peur tout seul?

- De toi? Aucun risque, vermine.

- T'as pas l'air plus convaincu que ça, serpent!

- Sssssss! siffla le Serpentard. Le jour où j'aurais peur de toi, ta mère sera un canon de beauté.

- Tu peux parler avec la mère que tu te paye, fils de taulard!

- C'est toujours mieux que d'être le fils d'un clochard!

Le ton commençait à monter et Hermione décida de mettre fin à la querelle avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produisent:

- Ca suffit maintenant! On dirait vraiment deux gamins prépubères!

Piqué au vif dans son amour-propre Drago recula d'un pas:

- Je vais t'épargné pour cette fois Weasmoche? Mais ne t'avise plus de retrouver sur ma route. Quand à toi Granger, on va bientôt avoir une petite conversation tout les deux.

Et il s'en alla sans se retourner.

- Pour qui il se prend celui-là!

- Arrête Ron! Ca ne sert à rien!

- Je sais bien, Gin, mais c'est plus fort que moi! Il m'énerve!

- Dites, intervins Hermione, Je vous rappelle qu'on a cours! On devrait y aller!

- Oh oui! Ironisa Ron. Allons donc en cours avec nos amis les vipères!

Et ils mirent en route pour la tour d'astronomie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Les sentiments de Malefoy

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la tour d'astronomie, ils furent surpris de trouver leur ami Neuville dans l'escalier, juste sous la trappe qui menait à leur salle de classe.

- Salut Neuville! lança Harry. Ne me dit pas que Trelawney t'a mis à la porte !

- Bien sûr que non, répondit le jeune homme, c'est bien le dernier prof à faire une chose pareil ! Non, en fait elle a eu un malaise et elle ne saurait pas donner cours.

-Un malaise ! s'inquiéta Hermione. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Ben, on sait pas vraiment. Mais y en a qui raconte qu'elle aurait annoncé une prophétie. Mais, c'est Malefoy qui a lâché ça, alors je suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Je ne sais rien de plus, Macgonagall m'a dit de rester ici et de prévenir tous les élèves de l'annulation du cours.

- Venant de Malefoy, ça doit encore être un des ses sales petits tour de vipère ! gronda Ron. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pas envie de redescendre toutes ces marches. Vous avez qu'à y aller, moi je vais tenir compagnie à Neuville.

- Comme tu voudras, répondirent en chœur Harry, Ginny et Hermione avant de redescendre l'escalier.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Ginny.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait retourner dans le parc, qu'en dis-tu Hermione ?

- Allez-y sans moi, j'ai pris du retard ce matin et je préfère aller réviser à la bibliothèque.

- Ok ! Tu viens Harry ?

- Oui ! A plus tard Hermione

- A plus tard !

Hermione les regarda s'éloigner et lorsqu'ils eurent finalement disparu, elle se précipita dans l'escalier. Mais au lieu de remonter vers la bibliothèque, elle descendit dans les ténèbres des cachots.

Si une nouvelle prophétie à propos d'Harry avait vu le jour, il fallait qu'elle le sache !

Arrivée devant la sombre porte, elle prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans l'immense salle commune. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde était dans le parc à profiter du beau temps. Seul un Drago Malefoy, nonchalamment installé dans le canapé, la transperçait de son regard d'acier.

- Je t'attendais Granger. Assieds-toi !

Son ton cinglant glaça le sang de la jeune fille, qui s'assit aussitôt.

Elle avait l'impression d'être comme tous ces Serpentards qui n'osaient pas broncher devant lui et qui exauçaient chacun de ses caprices.

Elle attendit simplement qu'il prenne la parole. Puis après un long moment d'indifférence de la part de son interlocuteur muet, elle se décida enfin :

- Drago ?

Il leva les yeux sur elle et se redressa.

- Drago, sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à Trelawney ? On raconte qu'elle a annoncé une prophétie.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache Granger ? Je ne suis pas médium !

- Pourtant, il paraît que c'est toi qui as lancé cette rumeur. C'est un mensonge, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il esquissa un sourire tout en la fixant du regard.

- Pourquoi poses-tu la question, si tu connais déjà la réponse, fillette ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Malefoy !

- Tu préfères sans doute sang-de-bourbe !

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, ou tu risquerais de le regretter !

Elle s'énervait de nouveau, serrant les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes.

- Calme-toi Granger. En fait, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas oublié ma proposition.

Ca lui était en effet sorti de la tête. Et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à ça en ce moment. Elle se remémora sa dispute avec ses deux meilleurs amis, elle était un peu confuse. Ses amis s'éloignaient d'elle, et ça, ça lui faisait perdre toute confiance en elle.

- Granger.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le grand blond s'approcher et se pencher au-dessus d'elle.

- Quoi ?

- Ma proposition, c'est oui ou c'est non ?

- Malefoy, rentre-toi dans le crâne que je ne coucherai jamais avec toi !

- Alors c'est non ?

- Définitivement non !

- tant pis pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

- Pas grave, je ferais avec ce que j'ai.

- Tu ne parle pas de Weasmoche j'espère.

- Ron est quelqu'un de bien !

- Oui, bien sûr, j'avais oublié qu'il s'était précipité pour te sauver quand tu étais en train de te changer en glaçon.

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

Elle avait une irrépressible envie de pleurer.

- Hé ! Granger !

- Quoi ?

Le ton était plus tranchant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Rien, laisse tomber, dit-il en s'éloignant. Ca ne sert à rien d'en parler si tu refuse de voir la vérité en face.

- Drago ! Attend !

Elle se précipita sur lui, encerclant la taille du jeune homme de ses bras tremblants.

- Qu'est-ce tu attends, pensa-t-elle. Serre-moi dans tes bras.

Et, comme en réponse à cette pensée, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui fondit en larmes.

- Tu exagères, ce n'est quand même pas si dramatique que ça.

- Tais-toi. Je te préfère quand tu la ferme.

- Comme tu veux.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment, puis il l'éloigna légèrement de lui, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

C'est une Hermione pas vraiment surprise qui répondit à ce doux baiser. Elle avait à présent les mains posées sur la taille de son compagnon imprévu et ses pieds se décollaient légèrement du sol pour pouvoir atteindre la bouche tant désirée.

Mais contre toute attente, il desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna de la jeune fille.

- Il vaut mieux arrêter ça tout de suite, Hermione. Ca ne nous mènera nulle part.

- Comment ça ? C'est toi qui m'embrasse, et maintenant tu me repousse ! Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose ! Quand je t'embrasse, tu aime ça, mais si j'en demande plus, tu me repousse !

- Ah non ! On ne va pas revenir là-dessus !

Elle voulu partir, mais il l'attrapa par le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ! Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter éternellement !

- Oublie-moi un peu, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle.

- Jamais ! lança-t-il, puis plus calmement : Je sais ce que tu pense de moi. Et tu as raison. Je suis un monstre, prétentieux et arrogant, un enfant gâté doublé d'un assassin.

- Je n'ai jamais p…

- La ferme !

Il avait crié, une étincelle de fureur dans le regard.

- C'est ce que vous pensez tous, même si c'est Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore, c'est de ma faute et, à vos yeux, ça fait de moi un assassin !

Mais tu sais quoi ? Le monstre que je suis a aussi des sentiments ! Je souffre autant que vous quand on m'insulte ou qu'on se moque de moi, et quand la fille que j'aime me repousse, tu n'imagine même pas à quel point ça fait mal ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai demandé à être le fils d'un mangemort et à en devenir un, tu crois que j'ai voulu tout ce qui m'arrive !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire ! La petite miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard venait, pour la première fois, de se faire rabattre le caquet. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cet être vil et méprisable, pouvait ressentir des sentiments humains.

- Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Je regrette tout le mal que j'ai pu faire autour de moi, mais quand on est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, c'est souffrir ou faire souffrir.

Elle en avait le souffle coupé : Drago Malefoy se confessait à elle, une sang-de-bourbe, comme il disait. Elle avait du mal à y croire. D'autant plus qu'il ne quittait pas son masque d'indifférence pour la cause. Il continuait à la regarder silencieusement de ses yeux froids et insensibles.

- Drago, je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant, sinon je…

- Tu n'aurais rien fait. Tu aurais continué à vivre ta petite vie avec tes amis sans te soucié de moi. Mais la roue tourne Granger, et à présent que tu es sur mon territoire, tu as besoin de moi !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de toi, mes amis…

- Tes amis t'abandonnent ma belle ! Et c'est pas prêt de s'arranger, pas tant qu'ils seront à Serpentard en tout cas.

- Comment ça ? Explique-toi !

- Non, répondit-il en se détournant d'elle.

- S'il-te-plait Drago.

- Non.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et elle le suivit.

- Drago ?

- On a rien sans rien Granger, et toi tu sais ce que je veux.

- Je ne le ferais pas. Et si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu arrêterais tes chantages stupides et respecterais mon choix !

- Qui a dit que je t'aimais ?

- Toi, tout à l'heure !

- Oh ! Quand je t'ai parlé de la fille que j'aimais, tu as cru que c'était toi ? Désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'es pas mon genre.

A la limite pour une nuit. Mais pour la vie, non merci !

- Cette fois, c'en est trop Malefoy ! De toute façon, la fille que tu aime ne risque pas de vouloir de toi tant que tu te conduiras comme le dernier des crétins !

Elle s'enfuit en courant, à la fois triste et en colère. Elle y avait cru, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Dans le canapé, Malefoy sourit tristement.

- De toute façon, la fille que j'aime ne veut pas de moi, tout simplement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Confusion

Hermione déambula dans les couloirs sans prêter attention au temps qui passait.

Elle avait honte d'avoir cru que Drago puisse être amoureux d'elle. Désespérée et sans amis à qui en parler, elle partit se réfugier dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- Bonjour Hermione, salua Mimi de sa voix triste. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Bonjour Mimi.

Et elle se mit à pleurer de tout son saoul.

- Excuse-moi Mimi, de venir t'embêter avec mes problèmes.

- Hi hi hi ! C'est un garçon, c'est ça ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est toujours un garçon ! Alors, c'est qui ? Je le connais ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en pleurant de plus belle, c'est Drago Malefoy.

- Oh oh ! lança Mimi en ricanant. Le briseur de cœur a encore frappé, on dirait !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de filles qu'il a envoyé balader et qui sont venues pleurer dans mes toilettes. C'est qu'il a du succès le fils Malefoy, l'air de rien. Comme son père d'ailleurs.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Lucius Malefoy.

- Tout le monde connaît Lucius, c'était un sacré tombeur lui aussi et puis il…

- Mimi ! C'est de Drago que je suis venue parler ! Il m'embrasse, il me dit qu'il a envie de moi et maintenant il me repousse ! Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire !

- Il n'est pas banal celui-là ! Pour un qui déteste les enfants de moldus, il frappe fort ! Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose derrière la tête ! Il n'aurait pas embrassé quelqu'un comme toi sans une bonne raison.

- Tu as raison Mimi. Je dois me reprendre et ne plus me laisser démonter par Malefoy ! Au fait, il revenu te voir cette année ?

- Non, répondit le fantôme en gémissant. On ne vient me voir que pour pleurer.

- Mimi ! C'est uniquement parce qu'on sait que tu nous écouteras comme seule une amie sait le faire.

- C'est vrai ? Je suis ton amie ?

- Bien sûr, la meilleure qui soit.

- Merci !

Elle se mit à pleurer et, en larme, disparut dans la cuvette de l'une de ses toilettes.

- Ah, sacré Mimi, pensa Hermione en sortant des toilettes.

Elle avait, grâce au fantôme, retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur.

Au même moment, dans la sale commune des Serpentards.

Drago resta seul un court instant, trop court à son goût d'ailleurs. En effet, une dizaine d'uniformes vert et argent venaient de pénétrer bruyamment dans la pièce.

Repérant son ami Blaise, Drago se leva, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina dans une pièce à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago ?

- J'ai un problème !

- Ca, vu ta réaction, j'avais compris. C'est encore cette fille ?

- Oui. Elle est venu toute à l'heure. Elle s'est jetée dans mes bras pour pleurer.

- C'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

- Non, justement ! Je l'ai embrassée, mais ensuite, je l'ai repoussée. Et puis j'ai dit des choses que j'aurais du ne jamais dire à personne !

- Quel genre de chose ?

Et Malefoy lui raconta toute sa conversation avec Hermione.

- Tu t'es confié à elle, ce n'est pas un drame !

- Ah ! Oui ! Et si jamais elle va le raconter à ses pots de colle ?

- Tu te taperas une bonne honte, voilà tout ! Et puis, si ça te permet de la mettre dans ton lit, c'est tout bénèf.

Le silence s'engouffra dans la pièce.

- Drago ? Il s'agit toujours bien de coucher avec elle ?

- …

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- En fait, j'en suis pas sûr. Elle me plait, mais…

Non loin de là, dans le parc.

Ginny et Harry enfilaient leurs vêtements sur leur peau encore moite tout en souriant aux anges.

- Ginny ? Il y une question que j'aimerais bien te poser.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Et bien, ça ne te fait pas bizarre de ne coucher qu'avec moi ?

- Tu veux que je couche avec d'autres mecs ?

- Non !

- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça à plusieurs alors ?

- Non ! Ginny !

La rouquine se mit à rire aux éclats en voyant la mine déconfite de son petit ami.

- Je plaisantais, mon amour !

- Moi pas figure-toi ! C'est sérieux entre nous et je me demandais si tu n'allais pas regretter que je sois l'unique amant de ta vie.

- Harry ! Je t'aime et je ne veux appartenir à personne d'autre qu'à toi !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de prendre la route du château.

Sur le chemin des cachots.

- Dis-moi Neuville, ça te fait quel effet d'être un Serpentard ?

- C'est bizarre, mais ça me plait assez.

- Oui, à moi aussi, répondit Ron. Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

- Pourquoi ?

- Réfléchis, on est des Gryffondors, les pires ennemis des Serpentards. Nous sommes supposés les détester et pourtant, on est presque heureux d'êtres des leurs.

- Bah ! C'est sûrement pas bien grave !

- Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte, Neuville ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu ma sœur rire à une blague de Malefoy !

- Hein ! Je comprends que tu sois inquiet dans ce cas. On devrait peut-être en parler à Hermione, elle sait toujours tout.

- Oui, faisons cela. Allons voir Miss-je-sais-tout !

Aucun des deux n'avait relevé l'arrogance avec laquelle Ron avait prononcé ces mots et ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : La conversation

Le jeune homme arpentait les couloirs d'un pas vif et assuré.

Il était sûr de la trouver là-bas, le nez plongé dans un quelconque bouquin.

Il devait absolument lui parler, c'était vital.

Tout en marchant, il ne put s'empêcher de pester contre lui-même, contre sa stupidité d'avoir pu croire qu'une Gryffondor lui ferait confiance. Et surtout après lui avoir dit qu'elle n'était pas son genre.

Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit ce matin. Cette journée était un vrai calvaire et, en prime, elle traînait en longueur.

Il se remémora le sauvetage d'Hermione, son doux baiser en guise de remerciement. Et ensuite, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur cette satanée belette et qu'ils s'insultent tels, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, deux gamins prépubères.

Mais le plus dur à assumé avait été la question fatidique de Blaise, celle qu'il redoutait tant : "Tu es amoureux d'elle ?"

Bien sûr qu'il était amoureux, c'était un fait. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre. C'était toujours la même chose, dès qu'il essayait de se confier : il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'endosser sa carapace de froideur et d'indifférence totale.

Il s'arrêta finalement de ruminer, arrivé à destination. La bibliothèque. "Faites qu'elle soit là", pensa-t-il

Il entra et vit avec soulagement qu'elle était présente, ne semblant pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. La salle était vide.

Parfait ! Ils allaient pouvoir être seuls.

- Salut Granger.

Abruti ! pensa-t-il. Ce n'est sûrement pas avec ce genre de réplique que tu arriveras à la séduire.

Elle se retourna, surprise de ne plus être seule à une heure aussi proche du diner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

- Je te l'ai dit toute à l'heure : une conversation.

- Pfff, on l'a déjà eue ta conversation !

- T'appelle ça une conversation toi ? Pour moi, c'était plutôt une brise de bec.

- Fous-moi la paix !

- Hermione, excuse-moi pour tantôt, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver sur toi.

Ca y est, il les avait dit ces mots qui froissaient sa fierté. Il avait enfin eu ce courage.

- Tiens, j'ignorais que les Malefoy étaient dotés de la capacité de s'excuser !

- C'est pas très gentil de ta part de dire ça, Hermione.

- C'est nouveau, ça ! Alors ce n'est plus Granger, ou miss-je-sais-tout, ou sang-de-bourbe ? Depuis quand donc ?

- Depuis que…

Il sentait le courage lui manquer. Il n'y arriverait jamais, c'était trop dur de lui avouer la vérité.

- Depuis que…

Tout son corps s'était crispé et il avait la sensation d'étouffer. "Ca ira mieux quand tu lui auras dit", ne cessa-t-il de se répéter.

En face de lui, la jeune Gryffondor, exaspérée d'attendre des mots qui ne viendraient jamais, tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie.

- Depuis que je t'aime !

Il l'avait dit, enfin. Elle savait maintenant, il n'était plus question de reculer. Il devrait assumer.

- Pardon ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, s'il-te-plait.

- Mais, tout à l'heure tu…

- J'ai menti ! J'avais peur que tu me repousses ! Mais là, il fallait que je te le dise, j'en ai assez de me taire et de cacher ce que je ressens ! Je ne supporte plus que tu me regardes comme un monstre…

- Je t'aime, Hermione, même si tu es une Gryffondor et une enfant moldue.

Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Non seulement il disait l'aimer, mais en prime, il ne lui avait pas assené son sempiternel "sang-de-bourbe". Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Drago, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

- Alors ne dis rien.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et, arrivé à sa hauteur, l'attira à lui, capturant subtilement ses lèvres pour un long et doux baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard, qui, de ce fait, glissa ses mains sous le pull de sa dulcinée et lui caressa tendrement le dos.

Des frissons parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Drago Malefoy capable de tant de douceur.

Tout en l'embrassant, il l'approcha de la table où elle étudiait encore il y a peu et, d'un coup de baguette magique, envoya valser les livres qui y reposaient.

Il y fit s'allonger délicatement la belle lionne et pris place au-dessus d'elle. Il se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant, caressait son ventre, ses cuisses, puis remontait vers sa poitrine. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

- Drago…

- Tu ne coucheras jamais avec moi, je sais.

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Quoi alors ?

- N'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre.

- Je m'en fous !

- Et bien pas moi, je serai terriblement gênée si ça venait à se savoir.

- Tu as honte de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non ! Mais être retrouvée dans une position pareille avec un garçon, quel qu'il soit, n'a vraiment rien de très glorifiant.

- Mouais.

Il l'embrassa brièvement avant de descendre de la table, puis l'aida à en faire de même.

Il du rassembler tout le sang-froid dont il était capable pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- On devrait retourner à la salle commune, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu es pressée de revoir tes nouveaux amis Serpentards ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! sourit-elle. C'est juste qu'ils risquent de trouver notre absence suspecte, déjà qu'on n'a pas été diner.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je pars devant, comme ça on ne nous verra pas ensemble.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et commença à s'éloigner quand :

- Drago !

- Oui ? répondit-il en se retournant.

- Tout à l'heure tu as dit que mes amis m'abandonneraient tant que nous serions à Serpentard. Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est si important que ça ?

- Ce sont mes amis, Drago ! Et je tiens à eux !

- Pfff ! Le soir de leur arrivée dans la salle commune, quand nous étions dans le parc, les autres leur ont proposé de faire une trêve. Ils ont trinqué en guise de pacte…

- Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans leurs verres ?

- Une potion d'indifférence. C'est une potion qui relève de la magie noire. Et tes idiots d'amis l'ont bue sans même se méfier. Si ils continuent à en boire, ils deviendront de plus en plus distants les uns des autres.

- Dans quel but ?

- Tu es intelligente, Hermione. Je ne doute pas que tu ais déjà la réponse.

- C'est vrai, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Diviser les Gryffondors et s'emparer de Potter pour que tu-sais-qui puisse s'en débarrasser tranquillement.

- Merci, Drago.

- Tu te rends compte que je viens de trahir ma maison pour toi.

- Oui, maintenant je te fais confiance.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et quitta la pièce en courant.

Elle devait absolument prévenir Harry des manigances de leurs nouveaux colocataires.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Insomnie

Hermione traversa la distance qui séparait la bibliothèque des cachots en courant. Essoufflée, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra.

Harry et Ron faisaient une partie d'échecs tandis que Neuville était plongé dans un bouquin de botanique. Ginny, quant à elle, bavardait avec une fille de sa classe.

Hermione les emmena tous les quatre à la bibliothèque, refusant catégoriquement de leur dire quoi que ce soit avant d'être arrivé.

Une fois sur les lieux, elle constata, à son grand soulagement, que Malefoy n'était plus là. Elle craignait une nouvelle altercation entre lui et ses amis, ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.

Ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart des quelques élèves qui étaient arrivés après le départ d'Hermione et cette dernière leur raconta ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle omit, bien entendu, de mentionner le nom de Malefoy.

- D'accord, dit Ron l'air perplexe. Si j'ai bien compris, "quelqu'un" t'a dit que les Serpentards essayaient de nous empoisonner, c'est ça ?

- C'est bien ça, Ron.

- D'accord, reprit-il. Mais ce "quelqu'un", on peut savoir qui c'est ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Harry.

- Et bien… Hermione hésita un instant. Parce que j'ai promis de ne rien dire.

Personne ne répondit. Ils étaient quelque peu étonnés qu'Hermione leur fasse des cachoteries alors que d'habitude elle leur disait tout.

Ils avaient passé quelques minutes à réfléchir sans s'adresser la parole lorsque Neuville brisa le silence.

- En tout cas, maintenant on sait pourquoi certains d'entre nous ont un comportement bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna Harry.

- Et bien, répondit Ginny, toi et Ron qui délaissés Hermione, par exemple.

- Ah oui, répliqua Ron, et toi qui rigole des âneries débitées par Malefoy.

- Oh, s'il-vous-plait! les interrompit Hermione. Aucun d'entre vous n'est dans son état normal! C'est pour cette raison que devez arrêter de boire tout ce que les Serpentards vous proposeront.

- Hermione a raison, opina Harry.

- Merci Harry. Ce n'est pas tout, il faut également passer le mot à tous les autres Gryffondors.

- Ouais, c'est bien beau tout ça, râla le rouquin, mais ils vont quand même finir par trouver autre chose.

- C'est même certain! dit enfin Neuville qui jusque là n'avait pas dit grand chose. Mais on aura qu'à aviser jusqu'à ce que notre tour soit réparée. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Tous hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

- Et bien, repris Hermione, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prévenir les autres. Ron, Harry et Neuville s'occuperont des garçons. Ginny et moi, nous nous chargerons des filles.

Sur ce ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et retournèrent dans leur salle commune afin de mettre leur projet à exécution.

Le problème se régla très rapidement, malgré la réticence de quelques Gryffondors. Et la soirée se déroula sans encombre, hormis la mauvaise humeur apparente des Serpentards

Cette nuit-là, Hermione ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit à la recherche d'un sommeil qui ne venait pas. Elle finit par se lever, exaspérée, attrapa le premier bouquin qu'elle trouva et se rendit dans la salle commune.

Une douce lumière éclairait déjà la pièce. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas dormir.

Elle s'approcha du canapé et découvrit, confortablement installé, le responsable de son insomnie en personne.

- Tu ne dors pas ? lui lança-t-elle.

- Toi non plus.

- Non, je n'arrête pas de penser à tout un tas de choses. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

- Oh! Je… A vrai dire, je pensais à toi, moi aussi. Et à Harry et Ron.

- Ben voyons! Mais dis-moi, tu as peur de moi pour t'installer aussi loin ?

Effectivement, elle avait pris place, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné de son interlocuteur.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi, Drago.

Elle déposa son livre, se leva et s'installa à côté de lui, un peu mal à l'aise. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis leur rencontre à la bibliothèque hormis pour s'échanger quelques insultes devant leur amis respectifs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à tes "amis" exactement ?

- Je ne leur ai pas parlé de toi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Tu as l'intention de leur dire ce qui se passe entre nous ?

- Et toi, Drago, tu irais raconter aux Serpentards que tu sors avec une Gryffondor ?

- Et puis quoi encore !

- Tu as la réponse à ta question. De toute façon, ils ne comprendraient pas.

- Dis plutôt qu'ils ne voudront pas comprendre à cause de la haine qu'ils me vouent.

- Oui, mais tu le leur rends bien, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, il approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Hermione et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un second.

- Drago, on ne devrait pas faire ça ici.

- On peut aller ailleurs, si tu veux.

- Non !

Sans se démonter pour la cause, Drago la fixa d'un air interrogateur. Il n'était pas contre un peu de résistance, mais là, elle commençait vraiment à exagérer.

- Essaye de comprendre, répondit-elle enfin. Non seulement tu es un Serpentard, mais en prime tu es le pire ennemi de mes meilleurs amis. Ce n'est pas évident à gérer.

- Au moins, je ne suis plus ton pire ennemi. C'est déjà ça.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever.

- On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Mais si tu sais te montrer patient, tu ne seras pas perdant.

Sur ce, elle déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme qui la gratifia d'un sourire discret.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle prit la direction du dortoir des filles sans même remarquer l'ombre tapie dans l'obscurité qui l'observait rageusement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Hermione se confie

Hermione se recoucha sans pour autant arriver à s'endormir. En effet, trop d'interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elles pensait à Drago bien sûr, mais également à ses amis de toujours. Elle aurait tant voulu leur raconter l'incroyable histoire qu'elle était en train de vivre avec le Serpentard, malheureusement ils ne l'accepteraient pas. Elle se sentait désespérement seule.

Ce matin-là, elle se leva les traits tirés et contrariée d'avoir passé une si mauvaise nuit.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune où elle croisa Neuville qu'elle salua :

Salut Neuville.

Salut, répondit l'intéressé d'un glacial.

Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Après tout, les effets de la potion des Serpentards ne s'étaient peut-être pas encore dissipés.

Elle se rendit ensuite à la grande salle où l'attendaient Ron et Harry.

Salut Hermione ! lança Harry.

Salut Mione, imita Ron.

Hermione les gratifia d'un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

Elle déjeuna sans dire un mot, si bien que le rouquin demanda :

Ca va Mione ? Bien dormi ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Ben t'as une mine de déterrée et tu n'as pas dit un mot de tout le petit-déjeuner, continua-t-il.

Non ça va, je vais bien.

T'es sûre ? Si quelque chose…

Ron ! lança-t-elle exaspérée. Je vais bien, d'accord !

Ok, c'est bon. Pas la peine de t'énerver !

Au fait, demanda Harry à Hermione, il ne se trame plus rien du côté des Serpentards ?

Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répliqua-t-elle.

T'étais au courant pour la potion, non ?

Oui, et alors ?

Ben, ton ami mystérieux t'a peut-être donné d'autres infos, ironisa Ron. Au fait tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire de qui il s'agit ?

Non ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que ça ne vous regarde pas.

Elle se leva et quitta la table. Toute ces questions l'énervaient. D'un autre côté, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir tout leur dire.

Elle quitta la grande salle d'un pas vif, bousculant au passage quelques Serdaigles.

Dans le couloir, elle rencontra Ginny et lui empoigna le bras, l'entraînant malgré ses cris d'indignation vers la bibliothèque.

Comme Hermione l'avait prévu, les lieux étaient déserts et les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent.

Hermione ! Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es devenue dingue ou quoi ?

Non, pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tardé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue dans un tel état !

Tu peux garder un secret ? Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Harry et Ron soient au courant !

Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. C'est si grave que ça ?

Tu te souviens de notre conversation dans le parc ?

Le jour où tu t'es énervée contre Harry et mon frère ?

Oui. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de Malefoy ?

Que tu l'avais embrassé ?

Non pas ça, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

Je sens que je ne vais pas aimé ce que tu vas me dire.

Je me suis trompée Ginny. Je l'aime !

Hermione, c'est de Drago Malefoy qu'il s'agit ! Tu t'en rend compte, j'espère ?

Evidemment ! J'ai peur qu'il se serve de moi et pourtant je l'aime plus que je ne saurais le dire. Et puis il y a aussi Harry et Ron. Ce sont mes amis et je ne veux pas les perdre.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est si compliqué tout ça. Mais si tu veux un bon conseil, ne dis rien aux garçons tant que tu ne seras pas certaine des intentions de Malefoy. Quant à moi, je ne leur dirais rien.

Merci Ginny. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup.

On est amies, non ?

Oui. Mais tu devras mentir à Harry !

Ce n'est rien, tu en ferais autant pour moi.

Merci encore.

Pas de quoi.

Elle quittèrent la bibliothèque pour rejoindre leur salle de cours respective. Hermione avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur : elle avait enfin pu partager son lourd secret.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Trahison

La semaine qui suivit se déroula dans le parfait bonheur, hormis quelques vilaines plaisanteries des Serpentards.

Hermione et Drago continuaient à jouer au chat et à la souris, se repoussant sans cesse l'un l'autre pour mieux se retrouver par la suite.

Bref, aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Mais ce matin là, lorsque qu'Hermione se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards, elle fut surprise de retrouver Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient de pied ferme.

Il faut qu'on parle ! lança Ron d'un ton froid.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Tu verras bien, répondit Harry. Allons dans un endroit plus calme.

Les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent la marche, suivis par leur amie qui avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre la situation.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche qui semblèrent interminables à Hermione, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le parc. Un nombre infime d'élèves profitaient de la fraîcheur matinale et les trois amis s'installèrent à l'écart.

Alors ? Vous allez enfin vous décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Ce serait plutôt à toi de nous donner des explications, répondit Ron.

Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, s'étonna Hermione.

Ron a raison. On sait que tu traîne avec Malefoy ! Et on aimerait bien savoir pourquoi !

C'est ridicule ! Je ne vois pas qui a pu vous…

Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait rien ! cria Ron. La personne qui nous l'a dit est digne de confiance, contrairement à ton nouvel ami.

Hermione, enchaîna Harry d'un ton plus calme, Drago Malefoy est dangereux. C'est un futur Mangemort en puissance.

Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il est, tu n'a rien à m'apprendre à son sujet. De plus, je crois savoir que mes fréquentations ne regardent que moi !

C'est vrai, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Quoi ? s'indigna Ron. Comment peux-tu tolérer ça, Harry ? On parle de l'ennemi !

Ron, impolara la jeune fille, calme-toi.

Non ! Tu choisis : c'est lui ou nous !

Hermione regarda ses deux amis à tour de rôle. Visiblement, ils attendaient une réponse de sa part. Mais elle eut beau réfléchir, elle ne trouva aucune solution qui satisfasse tout le monde. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle répondit simplement :

Drago, lui, ne m'a jamais demandé de choisir.

Elle quitta les lieux sans même attendre la réaction des deux garçons. De toute manière, ils ne voudraient plus lui parler. Elle fut alors prise de regrets : elle était en train de perdre ses meilleurs amis. Elle ressenti un besoin irrépressible de se confier. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle commune des Serpentards avec la ferme intention d'aller raconter sa mésaventure à Ginny, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net : Ginny était la seule dans la confidence. Et Ron a parlé d'une personne de confiance. Ca ne peut être qu'elle.

Hermione continua malgré tout son chemin jusqu'aux cachots et croisa plusieurs petits groupes d'élèves se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

Elle regarda les étudiants défiler pendant un moment.

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des garçons :

Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais !

Inutile de hurler Blaise, je ne suis pas sourd.

D'accord Drago, j'arrête de crier. Mais quand même ! Tu peux avoir toute les filles que tu veux et toi, tu t'amourache d'une Gryffondor. La meilleure amie de Potter et qui plus est une sang-de-bourbe.

Je sais, mais je l'aime. Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Quand je pense qu'à la base tu devais juste la mettre dans ton lit. Et tu compte faire quoi au sujet de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Justement, j'y ai bien réfléchit. Je veux saisir la seconde chance qui m'a été donnée.

Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Il ne l'acceptera jamais !

Je sais, mais j'en ai marre que tout le monde me regarde comme un criminel. Je me rends compte à présent que ça n'a rien de très glorifiant.

Et tu feras quoi s'il est décidé à ne pas te lâcher ?

Je lui résisterai et je me battrai s'il le faut.

Tu dois vraiment l'aimer cette fille ! En tout cas, je suis ton ami et je ne te laisserai pas tomber, quoi que tu décides.

Merci Blaise.

Pas de quoi. On devrait peut-être y aller, tout le monde est déjà parti.

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune lorsque Drago s'arrêta.

Pars devant, je te rejoins.

Ok Drago ! Ne traîne pas trop !

Et Blaise se dirigea vers la sortie.

Ne voyant pas la personne qu'elle cherchait, Hermione pénétra dans l'antre des Serpentards et croisa Blaise qui la gratifia d'un signe de tête.

Drago, seul, vérifiait son nœud de cravate et l'état de ses cheveux dans un miroir. Lorsqu'il aperçu sa belle, il se dirigea vers elle et l'enlaça.

Tu n'es pas avec tes chers amis ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione le repoussa et lui tourna le dos.

Hé ! Je disais ça pour te taquiner un peu !

Ils sont au courant !

Quoi ? Tu leur as dit ?

Non, pas à eux, à Ginny.

Et elle leur a raconté ?

Elle était la seule à savoir.

Je croyais que c'était ta meilleure amie ?

Je le croyais aussi, mais elle m'a trahi.

Elle fondit en larme et se jeta dans les bras de Drago.

Ron et Harry sont venus me parler tout à l'heure et Ron m'a demandé de choisir entre toi et eux.

Et qu'as-tu répondu ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je leur ai juste dit que toi, tu ne m'a jamais demander de choisir et je suis partie. Maintenant je n'ai plus d'amis.

Mais tu m'as, moi ! Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais !

Je t'aime Drago, et j'espère de tout cœur que je ne me trompe pas en te faisant confiance.

Je t'aime aussi, et depuis que nous sommes ensemble j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je veux changer de voie, je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père.

Oui mais Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce que…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase : son petit-ami lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ce fut un baiser plein de promesse, d'espoir, mais surtout plein d'amour.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : A la vue de tous

Drago et Hermione se décidèrent à aller déjeuner. Ils franchirent la distance qui les séparait de la grande salle sans échanger une seule parole. Ils marchaient simplement côte à côte, profitant de la quiétude des couloirs. Arrivés à destination, Hermione se surpris à prendre la main de Drago et, contre toute attente, ce dernier répondit à ce geste par un sourire. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir ce montrer au grand jour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle craignait également la réaction des Serpentards.

C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, attirant tous les regards sur eux.

On pouvait entendre murmurer dans tous les coins sur ce nouveau couple plus qu'inattendu.

Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient indignés : les premiers de voir l'une des leur en compagnie de leur ennemi juré, les seconds de voir un Serpentard avec une sang-de-bourbe, comme ils disent si bien.

Drago et Hermione s'installèrent aux cotés des amis du jeune homme. Pansy Parkinson regarda celui-ci et demanda :

Drago ?

Un seul regard glacial de Malefoy suffit à la faire taire ainsi que tous ceux qui auraient pu avoir une objection à émettre.

Les Serpentards déjeunèrent dans le silence contrairement aux autres élèves qui ne cessaient de débattre sur le pourquoi du comment.

A une distance raisonnable d'Hermione, Harry et Ron fulminaient de rage. Surtout Ron. Il semblait évident pour tout le monde (sauf pour lui-même) qu'il était amoureux de la belle lionne. Harry était quant à lui plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Il se méfiait de Malefoy comme de la peste et voir son amie avec lui l'angoissait terriblement.

Comment ose-t-elle s'afficher avec cette vipère ! gronda Ron.

Elle semble heureuse avec lui, répliqua tristement Harry.

M'en fiche ! C'est un ennemi ! Et le pire de tous !

Je sais et je n'approuve pas son choix.

Vous êtes pathétiques ! lança Ginny qui avait suivi leur brève conversation.

Non mais, de quoi je me mêle ? lui répondit son frère.

Vous prétendez qu'Hermione est votre amie et vous osez la laisser tomber parce que son petit copain ne vous plaît pas !

Ce n'est pas seulement qu'il ne nous plaît pas, continua Ron furieux que sa sœur prennent la défense d'Hermione, mais c'est Drago Malefoy ! C'est un Serpentard et partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui !

Peut-être qu'il a décidé de changer ?

Ne dis pas de bêtise ! intervint Harry. Comment pourrait-il changé ?

Je l'ignore, mais je sais qu'Hermione ne sortirait pas avec quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais ! Je sais aussi qu'à cet instant vous vous conduisez comme des gamins.

Elle se leva, folle de rage, et quitta aussitôt la grande salle sous les regards intrigués des élèves de la tablée.

J'adore cette fille, déclara Blaise lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Elle a un caractère comme je l'aime.

C'est surtout une traîtresse, répliqua Hermione contrariée.

Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Parce que c'est elle qui a raconté à Potter et Weasmoche que nous étions ensemble, répondit Drago à la place de son amie.

Oh ! Je vois ! Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, conclut la jeune fille.

Le repas des vert et argent se termina dans la bonne humeur et les élèves se rendirent à leur premier cours. Même Pansy avait fait l'effort de parler à Hermione. Bien sûr, elle était folle de jalousie de voir son bien-aimé au bras de "miss-je-sais-tout", mais comme beaucoup de filles amoureuses, le bonheur de Drago suffisait à faire son propre bonheur. Et à voir son air enjoué, il devait être aux anges.

Dans la classe de métamorphose, chacun s'installait à sa place respective, sauf Hermione qui s'assit à côté de Drago et Pansy qui se retrouva du coup avec l'une de ses amies.

Le professeur Macgonagall entra dans la pièce et scruta chaque élève à la recherche d'éventuels retardataires. Au bout de quelques secondes, son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione, puis sur Drago et revint enfin sur la jeune fille.

Miss Granger ?

Oui professeur ?

Etes-vous sûr de vouloir vous installer aux cotés de Monsieur Malefoy ?

Bien sûr professeur ! Je pense qu'il est important que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards fassent preuve de civisme durant leur cohabitation. Je trouve également déplorable que certains d'entre nous soient incapables de comprendre ça !

Cette remarque valut à Hermione un regard noir de la part des Gryffondors, alors que le professeur Macgonagall, elle, sembla pleinement satisfaite.

Néanmoins, elle appela la jeune fille à la fin du cours.

Miss Granger, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau à la fin des cours.

Oui professeur.

Et elle s'empressa de rejoindre Drago qui l'attendait dans le couloir et ensemble, ils rejoignirent les autres élèves au cours de Défense.

La fin des cours arriva. Hermione se sépara à contre cœur de Drago et s'empressa de se rendre au bureau du professeur Macgonagall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Un bonheur de courte durée

Hermione longea les couloirs d'un pas précipité. Elle voulait retrouver Drago le plus vite possible. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé aimer quelqu'un aussi fort et encore moins Drago Malefoy. Le destin était parfois bien étrange.  
C'est plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle arriva enfin devant le bureau du professeur Macgonagall. Elle frappa trois coups et attendit.

- Entrez !

Hermione obéit.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

- Oui, miss Granger. J'ai remarqué que vous vous étiez plutôt bien intégrée dans votre maison provisoire.

- Oui, en effet. Est-ce un problème ?

- Non non, au contraire ! Mais on vous voit de plus en plus en compagnie de Drago Malefoy et je dois avouer que cela m'inquiète quelque peu.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, professeur. Je sais que Drago n'a aucune mauvaise intention, contrairement à ce que tout le monde s'évertue à penser

- Oh, mais je ne pense rien, miss Granger ! Le fait est que Mr Malefoy a commis des actes que l'on pourrait difficilement lui pardonner. Et je crois qu'il serait judicieux de votre part de vous montré prudente.

- J'en prends bonne note. Mais je crois sincèrement qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond.

- Je l'espère. Pour vous, comme pour lui. Et bien, c'est tout ce dont je voulais vous parler, miss Granger. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci, professeur.

Hermione quitta la pièce, légèrement irritée d'avoir été convoquée pour si peu, selon elle.  
Bien sûr que Drago a fait des choses horribles, comme la mort de Dumbledore dont il est responsable. Mais Hermione était prête à lui laisser une chance de se racheter. C'est ce que Dumbledore aurait certainement voulu.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards mais, contre toute attente, n'y trouva pas Drago. Seuls Blaise et quelques autres étaient présents.

- Alors Granger, demanda Blaise. Que voulait Macgonagall ?

- Rien d'important, répondit-elle.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle se retournait quand le jeune homme la rappela.

- Granger ! Tu attends quoi au juste ?

Hermione fit volte-face.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour coucher avec Drago, tiens !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

- Si c'était fait, il aurait gagné son pari et t'aurait déjà larguée.

Hermione pâlit et resta figée quelques secondes, cernée par les rires moqueurs des Serpentards présents dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger, reprit Blaise. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Hermione se précipita hors de la salle prête à fondre en larmes.  
Un pari ! Elle n'était qu'un pari ! Comment avait-elle pu se faire berner aussi facilement ? Elle aurait du s'en douter. Ses amis avaient raison : Drago Malefoy est indigne de confiance. Jamais ils ne lui pardonneront cette erreur. A présent elle n'avait plus personne.

Seule et désemparée, elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit dans lequel elle se sentait réellement à sa place : la bibliothèque.

L'endroit était désert.

Hermione s'installa à l'une des tables du fond et se mit à sangloter, puis à pleurer franchement, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de l'imposante salle s'ouvrir.

- Hermione ?

- Vas-t'en !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Explique-moi au moins !

- Que je t'explique ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander des explications !

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Le pari, Drago !

- Je n'y comprends rien Hermione !

- Oh arrête ! Blaise m'a tout raconté !

- Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ?

- Que tu avais parié que tu coucherais avec moi !

Hermione aurait voulu garder son sang-froid, ne pas montrer à quel point ça la touchait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était folle de rage contre Drago, contre Blaise, mais aussi contre elle-même.

- Hermione, je n'ai jamais fait aucun pari, je te le jure !

- Et je devrais te croire ?

- Oui ! Ecoute, c'est vrai qu'au début, c'est tout ce que je voulais, mais j'ai fini par mieux te connaître et je suis tombé amoureux.

- Ca ne change rien Drago ! Je me suis contentée de tes belles paroles mais ça ne suffit. Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le prétends, il va falloir que tu me le prouve !

Sur ce, elle quitta la bibliothèque en trombe, laissant Drago totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs et croisa un groupe d'élèves qu'elle ne pris même pas la peine de saluer lorsqu'elle entendit appeler son nom.

- Hermione !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu n'as pas un secret ou l'autre à aller raconter ?

- Hermione, ce n'est pas moi qui ai raconté à Harry et à Ron que tu sortais avec Drago.

- Tu étais la seule au courant Ginny !

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! J'ignore comment ils l'ont su !

Hermione s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol et Ginny vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance à présent.

- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Blaise à raconté des choses horribles, et même si Drago a nié, je l'ai mis au pied du mur.

- Comment ça ? Explique !

- Je lui ai demandé de me prouver son amour.

- Dans un sens, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Au moins, tu seras sûre de ses sentiments pour toi.

- Oui, mais ça me fait mal. Je l'aime réellement.

- Je sais, mais tu prends des risques avec lui. Après tout, c'est de Malefoy dont on parle. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, on ne peut pas lui faire aveuglément confiance.

- Je suppose que tu as raison.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça finira bien par s'arranger. Sois patiente, et s'il t'aime vraiment, il saura te le prouver.

- Merci Ginny, tu sais toujours trouver les mots qui me réconfortent.

- Les amis c'est fait pour ça, non ?

- Oui ! Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai sûrement réagi de la même façon.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14 : Réconciliation**_

Les deux jeunes filles, enfin réconciliées, se rendirent à la salle commune en vue du dîner. En chemin, elles spéculèrent sue l'identité de la personne ayant découvert et révélé le secret d'Hermione. Leurs soupçons tournaient plus autour de Zabini que de qui que ce soit d'autre.  
Arrivées à destination, elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce et allèrent directement s'asseoir à l'écart des autres élèves, tout en remarquant au passage qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient pas encore là.  
Tout en écoutant distraitement Ginny parler avec entrain, Hermione pouvait sentir le regard de Drago qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Tu as l'air distraite, Hermione ?

- Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Bon, peut-être un peu.

- Il n'arrête pas de te regarder.

- J'ai remarqué, et je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire. Quelle ironie ! Tout le monde me considère comme une je-sais-tout et je ne suis même pas capable de trouver des réponses à mes questions

- J'ai bien peur qu'en amour, les réponses ne se trouvent pas dans les livres. Le mieux, c'est encore d'écouter ce que te dicte ton cœur.

- Oui, sauf qu'en ce moment, mon cœur ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il veut.

- Laisse-toi un peu de temps pour comprendre ce que tu ressens vraiment et savoir où tu en es.

A l'instant où Hermione voulait lui répondre, Harry et Ron arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

- Salut ! On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? demanda Harry à sa petite amie.

Ginny interrogea Hermione du regard.  
Celle-ci se redressa et respira un bon coup avant de répondre en souriant.

- Bien sûr. Ca ne pose aucun problème.

Les deux garçons prirent place. Harry s'installa à côté de Ginny et Ron, à côté d'Hermione.  
Ce fut le brun qui relança courageusement la conversation.

- Ecoute Hermione, on est vraiment désolés. On a réagi comme des idiots.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry.

- Si, au contraire ! Tu avais l'air heureuse avec Malefoy, et nous, au lieu de faire confiance à ton jugement, nous t'avons laissée tomber. Nous aurions du te soutenir. Pardonne-nous.

- Oh ! Harry ! C'est déjà du passé, n'en parlons plus, s'il-te-plaît.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.  
Ron, qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un seul mot, prit enfin la parole.

- En parlant de Malefoy, il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Et bien, à vrai dire…

Hermione leur raconta toute l'histoire. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Ron fut le premier à réagir.

- Tu vois, on t'avait prévenue.

- Je sais Ron ! répondit Hermione. Mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Et puis de toute façon, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne lui parle plus tant qu'il ne m'aura pas prouver qu'il m'aime.

- Je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir trouver ?

- Je ne sais pas Ginny, mais j'espère qu'il trouvera vite. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir résister longtemps.

- Alors, tu l'aimes vraiment ? demanda Ron, septique.

- Bien sûr ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, il m'a même promis de changer de voie.

- Quoi, il en a marre d'être un Mangemort ?

Hermione prit très mal cette question et répondit au rouquin d'un ton tranchant.

- D'abord, ce n'est pas un Mangemort. Et ensuite, il ne veut pas devenir comme son père, tout simplement.

- En tout cas, on est avec Hermione, rassura Harry. Quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est ce moment là que choisit le professeur Macgonagall pour inviter les élèves à se taire.  
Hermione murmura un merci à Harry avant d'écouter ce que la directrice avait à dire.

- Chers élèves, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que les travaux de la tour Gryffondor sont terminés.

Les cris de joie des lions retentirent dans toute la salle. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient heureux pour eux alors que les Serpentards s'en moquaient comme de leur première paire de chaussettes.  
Mais Drago, lui, ne s'en fichait pas. Il savait trop bien ce que cela impliquait : Hermione allait quitter la maison Serpentard et il serait de nouveau seul.

Macgonagall laissa les Gryffondors à leur bonheur après leur avoir spécifié qu'ils pourraient réintégrer leur dortoir dès le lendemain matin.

- Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Oui ?

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir.

- Si, si. C'est génial.

- C'est à cause de Drago ? renchérit Ginny.

- Je ne le verrai plus aussi souvent à présent.

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Les regards des trois amis se tournèrent vers Ron qui, mal à l'aise d'être fixé ainsi, tenta une explication.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que d'être éloignés l'un de l'autre vous permettra de faire le point sur la situation.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent quelques secondes et approuvèrent tous ensemble.  
Ils étaient étonnés par là remarque pertinente de Ron, qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en relation amoureuse.

Ce soir-là, les quatre amis retournèrent pour la dernière fois dans les dortoirs de leur maison provisoire.  
Hermione alla directement se coucher, tout un prenant soin d'éviter Drago en chemin.  
Harry, Ron et Ginny discutèrent une bonne demi-heure dans la salle commune avant d'imiter leur amie.

Quant à Drago, il n'alla pas se coucher. Il passa la nuit à se demander comment il allait reconquérir Hermione.  
Après avoir passé quelques heures à réfléchir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait trouvé la solution dès l'instant où il était tombé amoureux.


End file.
